vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster's Ball
Monster's Ball is the fifth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-fourth episode of the series. Summary COSTUME PARTY OF THE DAMNED - On campus, is touched by a sad and secretive student named Aaron. Elena and attend the Whitmore Historical Ball dressed as Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII. At the Ball, Elena shares a dance with Dr. Maxfield, who has a disturbing message for her. ’s evening at the Ball takes her from happiness to heartbreak. Meanwhile, Nadia reveals her surprising history to , and Damon tries to make a deal with Silas. Silas demands that Damon commit an unthinkable act, which leads to a violent confrontation. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Guest Cast *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Quotes |-|Web Clip One= ;Webclip 1: :Damon: "Lady Anne Boleyn. Now who in their right mind would cut off a head so gorgeous?" :Elena: "You, my King. My not so loving husband." :Damon: "Well, maybe I can dance my way out of this dog house." :Elena: "Yeah, maybe... Maybe later." :Damon: "Or... Maybe you can tell me what's going on with you. Come on." :Elena: "Bonnie died. Three months ago and what was I doing? I was having the summer of my life... with you." :Damon: "Guilt. Don't know it but I've heard It can be a real bitch." :Elena: "I know that It's not my fault that Bonnie died, but it is my fault for not figuring it out sooner." :Damon: "Elena, you are allowed to be happy once in a blue moon. Besides Jeremy has been lying to us all summer." :Elena: "I should have figured It out, Damon! I know that It's not the same, but I'm not 'gonna let Megan's death fall through the cracks too..." |-|Web Clip 2= ;Webclip 2: :Caroline: "Oh, before I forget. I talked to the register and your major is... drum roll... geosociology." :Tyler: "How about... we don't talk about the major right now." :Caroline: "And I compelled you a single." :Tyler: "Definetly don't wanna talk about my dorm room." :Caroline: "Or we could talk about the hybrid-sized jerk that you've been for not calling me back. Ever." :Tyler: "How many times do you want me to tell you. I've been helping a werewolf pack in the land of no cellphone reception." :Caroline: "Well, lucky for you, I figured out a way for you to make up for it." :Tyler: "I thought I did make up for it. A couple of dozen times." :Caroline: "You are escorting me to the Whitmore Historical Ball." :Tyler: "The what?" |-|Episode= :Tyler: Hey. :Caroline: Hey. :Tyler: Care... :Caroline: Wait. I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that...I'm not going to have this conversation again. I can't just sit here while I'm waiting for you to come back. :Tyler: I don't want that either. :Caroline: Then stay. Just be the love of my life, Just love me more than you hate him. :Tyler: I'm sorry, Care. I can't do that. :Caroline: NO. NO. NO! Don't you dare walk away from me. I swear to god, Tyler, if you take one more step we are done, ok? No more surprises, no more excuses , no more chances. WE are done. ----- :Silas: What makes you think that I need help? :Damon: Well, for starters, you're still here, as in, why do you suck so badly at killing yourself? ---- :Silas:(to Stefan) Hello, me. ---- :Silas: Of all the men here, Tessa went straight for Stefan. This face won her heart before. See, a woman never forgets her first love, no matter how badly it ended. ---- :Katherine: What kind of sick game are you playing? :Nadia: It's not a game, Katherine. You did kill my mother, but it wasn't in Paris. It was in a little cottage in England, and it wasn't 1645.It was April 6, 1492, and she was all alone, exiled by her family two years earlier. You stuck her head in a noose, pushed her off the chair, and snapped her neck. :Katherine: Who are you? :Nadia: My name... is Nadia Petrova... And you are my mother. ---- :Silas: You love me. You know you love me. :Tessa: I did love you.And then you broke my heart, and now I'm gonna break yours. Or at least stop it from working so your blood can't flow and your veins dry up and you rot from the inside out so the world can see you exactly as you are-- a cold, gray, hideous monster. Trivia *Antagonist: Silas and Wes *This episode marks the first appearance of Aaron. *Tyler and Caroline breaks up in this episode, as Tyler still desires vengeance for Carol's death. *Jesse wakes in transition, tied up by Wes. *Damon feeds Katherine to Silas, who wakes up as a witch. Katherine's heart continues to beat despite being drained of all her blood, so although the show's mythology would indicate she is now in transition, it has yet to be confirmed. *Elena knows Damon plans to feed Katherine to Silas, she both says nothing and does nothing to stop him. *Silas demands Stefan's death in exchange for his help to Damon, to use his death to resurrect Bonnie. *Only two promotional images were released prior this episode. The last time this was the case was . *Nadia reveals that she is the daughter of Katherine. *Silas finally took the cure. *Elena has a new diary and is around to writing. *Katherine reveals to Nadia that she went back to Bulgaria to find her in 1498, but by that time Nadia was gone. Continuity * Elena and Damon go to their first party as a couple. * Katherine, Silas, Nadia and Qetsiyah were last seen in Original Sin. *Anna and Pearl were mentioned in this episode. They were last seen in Ghost World. *Carol was mentioned in this episode by Tyler. She was killed by Klaus in'' O Come, All Ye Faithful.'' *Klaus was mentioned in this episode by Tyler and Caroline. He was last seen in Graduation. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * The title is a reference to a 2001 film of the starring . Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures 5x05-01.jpg 5x05-02.jpg Elena 505.jpg Elena TVD 5x05.jpg|Elena Elena 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine TVD 5x05.jpg|Katherine Katherine 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia TVD 5x05.jpg|Nadia Nadia 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie TVD 5x05.jpg|Bonnie Bonnie 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas TVD 5x05.jpg|Silas Silas 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler TVD 5x05.jpg|Tyler Tyler 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon TVD 5x05.jpg|Damon Damon 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah TVD 5x05.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes TVD 5x05.jpg|Wes Wes 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron TVD 5x05.jpg|Aaron Aaron 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Silas Silas 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Nadia Nadia 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Caroline TVD 5x05.jpg|Caroline Caroline 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Caroline 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Caroline 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Caroline 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Elena Elena 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Katherine Katherine 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Damon 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Aaron 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Aaron Caroline 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Caroline Elena 11 TVD 5x05.jpg|Elena Elena 12 TVD 5x05.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x05.jpg|Jeremy Jeremy 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Jesse TVD 5x05.jpg|Jesse Jesse 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 11 TVD 5x05.jpg|Katherine Katherine 12 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 13 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 14 TVD 5x05.jpg Qetsiyah 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Qetsiyah Qetsiyah 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Silas 11 TVD 5x05.jpg|Silas Stefan TVD 5x05.jpg|Stefan Stefan 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Stefan 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Stefan 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Tyler Tyler 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Tyler 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Wes 6 TVD 5x05.jpg|Wes Whitmore TVD 5x05.jpg|Whitmore Silas and Qetsiyah TVD 5x05.jpg|Qetsiyah and Silas Forwood TVD 5x05.jpg|Forwood Forwood 3 TVD 5x05.jpg|Forwood Forwood 4 TVD 5x05.jpg|Forwood Beremy TVD 5x05.jpg|Beremy Delena TVD 5x05.jpg|Delena Delena 2 TVD 5x05.jpg|Delena Tumblr mvklfjWQh71r900yso2 250.gif Tumblr mvk9jofLMv1qfvtzho1 500.gif Tumblr mvkaa0dty81rp4im3o5 250.gif Tumblr mvm24pg0fW1rp4im3o1 500.gif BX-Td2SCYAA8E-b.png 1393674 553917094683205 1329488948 n.png Caroline and Tyler 5x5.gif Caroline and Tyler 5x5.jpg Steroline 5x5.,.,.,.gif Steroline 5x5..,..gif Steroline 5x5....,..gif Steroline 5x5.....gif Steroline 5x5.jpg Steroline 5x5..png Steroline 5x5....png Stella-and-dot-trinity-pendant-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Ecote-layers-of-lace-tank-top-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png KatNadia 505.png References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5